


Coffee To Go?

by jchae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jchae/pseuds/jchae
Summary: Baekhyun could not believe he was knocked up by the most successful surgeon in Korea. After spilling his drink, he offers to buy him one in exchange. Their chance encounter leads to a passionate night together. How did a simple cup of coffee lead to this?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 245
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019





	Coffee To Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: BMF083; Baekhyun could not believe he was knocked up by the most successful surgeon in Korea. How did a simple cup of coffee lead to this?  
> Pairing: Chanbaek  
> Carrier: Baekhyun  
> Pregnancy: Pre/during  
> Babies: Not specified
> 
> HAHA so I joined this starting off really strong but then school happened and so did life so i kinda got lazy. I wish i put more into the story and I feel as if i didn't do justice to the prompt I received. This is the first time I've joined a fic fest and I don't regret it. Anyways enjoy!

One word to describe Baekhyun would be late. And right now Baekhyun was running very late to his eight o'clock morning lecture that happened to be two hours and 15 minutes. And he was now 41 minutes late to be exact. He couldn’t possibly miss the class… Not after missing it for four days in a row, thank god he was a quick learner. 

“Dammit can’t believe Jongdae turned off literally all my alarms.”

Pissed was an understatement, he knew his roommate was mad at him for eating the last pack of ramen when Heechul forgot to buy more groceries but this was just too far! “Petty bitch,” he thought to himself as he ran around the room looking for his laptop. There was a reason he woke up at least one to two hours before his first class, it gave him enough time to do what he wanted, shower, eat, look for an outfit, or whatever. 

By the time he was freshly showered, all packed, and out of the apartment, he was now an hour and 20 minutes late. “You know, what might as well take my damn time, life’s never fair,” And so he went on his way with earphones in, walking leisurely down the streets towards his university, Hanyang University, the entrance exams were definitely a bitch but here he is. 

He’s so unbelievable, at this rate, I think I’ll stop for a morning drink he thought to himself as he neared their all time favorite cafe, Honey Brewhouse. Very warm and cozy spot they found last year during their midterms. Minseok recommended the three checked it out after he got a part time job there. Drinks were great and so were the owners, a lovely old couple who dreamed of opening a cafe ever since high school. 

As the bell above the door chimed, Baekhyun was welcomed by the familiar scent of coffee with a hint of vanilla. 

“Morning Baekhyunnie!”

“Morning Mrs. Kim!”

Baekhyun felt delighted to be greeted by the elderly women this early in the morning. 

“No Mr. Kim today?”

“Oh goodness, that old man is still warming the bed! Didn’t have the heart to wake him.”

Baekhyun smiled at the affection she spoke for her husband. Their love story seemed magical, young lovers married at the tender age of 15, and against all odds, going strong for more than 60 years now. Mrs. Kim always dreamt of opening her own cafe and damn was Mr. Kim supportive.  
“So what’s today’s order my dear? The usual honey milk tea?”

“Ah yes please Mrs. Kim, running late today so I thought I’d enjoy something warm on the way.”

“Right away my dear! And don’t worry it’s on the house.” She whispered with a wink. 

“Oh gosh thank you!”

“Anything for my dear baekhyunnie! Bring Jongdae and Heechul along next time, maybe when Xiumin's working.”

“Definitely Mrs. Kim.”

With that Baekhyun took his now ready honey milk tea from Mrs. Kim and began making his way out. 

But instead of meeting the door, he was met with a sturdy wall, a sturdy clothed wall. As the tea seeped into his cardigan it processed to him the wall was instead a chest and the owner of the chest was now grunting out a few profanities. 

“Shit today of all days. Hey you okay kid?”

Baekhyun’s staring was cut short and with a small pout he answered, “I’m not a kid.” 

Man was Chanyeol smitten. The boy resembled a puppy and that pout! He’d do anything to get him to smile.

“Sorry my apologies, are you okay…?”

“Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.”

“Ah Park Chanyeol.” Without thinking he quickly decided that the board meeting wouldn’t need him today. 

“Sorry about that, let me buy you another drink?”

And of course without thinking Baekhyun decided he could miss his morning lecture for five days in a row. He’s pretty sure Seulgi would lend him her notes, she always did.

“Are you sure?”

“I insist.”

Before they both knew it the two had spent an entire days worth of classes and meetings in a small cafe shop over a chance encounter. They had talked about anything and everything. Baekhyun sharing his student status and the fact that Jongdae had turned off all his alarms over a bowl of ramen. And Chanyeol shared just the same, a successful surgeon whose family lived in the states and he only really knew his close circle of friends. 

Never has Chanyeol felt so infatuated over someone before, a guy at that fact. Well he is the type of man to sleep around even though he did prefer the same gender, but stating the fact that he is a little picky with who he pursues, this young man in front of him was everything he wanted. 

“I guess you being nine years younger than me actually makes you an adult, but since you just turned 22 and in college, I’m calling you kid.”

“Well if I’m a kid you’re an old man.”

“Take that back right now, I’m literally the most sought after surgeon, do you not know?.”

“Sure whatever floats your boat Mr. most sought after surgeon that I’ve never heard of.”

“Didn’t I say to call me Chanyeol already kid?”

“And this kid has asked you to call him Baekhyun.”

Before they could continue their flirting Mrs. Kim interrupted them. “Boys you do know it’s closing time right?”

“Sorry Mrs. Kim, didn’t mean to keep you here any longer!”

“Oh son, that’s okay just bring each other home and I’ll forgive you,” she said as she pat Chanyeol on the back but not before giving Baek a squeeze to the cheek.

With a wave of goodbye, they left the cafe. The streets were now sparsely filled. No rushing bodies or bustling cars, the city was quiet. Chanyeol just had to take the cute boy home.

“Hey kid, how about you spend the night at mines? It’s quite close.” Wait Chanyeol, you sure you want to? He’s a complete stranger.

“Ha no way, he’s a complete stranger.” “I guess I’ll take you up on that offer old man.” Dammit why’d I say that.

Holy fucking shit, there’s no way. Baekhyun was absolutely stunned by the fact they were sitting in a Mercedes-Benz G-class. Oh god was it such a sexy car. A sexy car for a sexy man he thought. But a snicker brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Thanks, you're quite the vixen yourself.” 

Oh shit he just said that out loud. You damn idiot Baekhyun. they continued to drive, Chanyeol with a smirk and Baekhyun with a blush across his face, wondering if he also said that aloud. 

Not only did they get into an expensive car, they entered the most expensive block, entering literally the most expensive apartment building, it could compare to five star hotel even. Baekhyun could not believe his eyes, sure the man was 33 and a surgeon but how successful was the guy? Wasn’t this building reserved for famous people only?

As they exited Chanyeol’s parked car, Baekhyun took notice of all the expensive vehicles around him. Holy crap that’s a Porsche, a Ferrari, Bentley, and oh my gosh. Baekhyun was utterly amazed. 

If he thought the cars were extravagant, then the inside was insanely luxurious. 

“Hope you don’t mind, I’m on the 30th floor.”

“Oh no that’s fine, I quite like tall things.” Wait that sounds weird.

“Noted.”

Damn was he making a fool of himself. Baekhyun could feel the heat rushing to his ears. How embarrassing! This elevator ride could not be any weirder.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Chanyeol said while holding the door open for him.

As Baekhyun entered all he could stare at was the big window that spread across the entire room. Man was Seoul breathtaking. The city lights were stunning. Before he knew it he was standing before the gigantic window staring out. In the background he could hear Chanyeol roaming about the kitchen in search of something.

“Hey lets' get you out of those stained clothes.”

“Oh it’s fine really.”

“Come on, I’ve got more than enough shirts to spare.”

“I mean if you say so.”

“You can take a bath too.”

“You saying I stink old man?”

“Quiet the opposite, if I must say.”

How was he supposed to respond to that? Too bad the blood rushing to his cheeks was faster. To cut his embarrassment short he quickly fled to the bathroom, of course after having Chanyeol show him to it. 

The bath was just as amazing as he thought it’d be. Baekhyun had to wait a good five minutes before realizing he had to take a shower and get out of his stained clothes. Of course the tub is bigger than my room.

Baekhyun was out of the shower in less than 20 minutes, not wanting to take too long. Spotting the clothes Chanyeol left him, he quickly put it on realizing he had also left a brand new pair of boxers for him to use, right size and all. As Baekhyun looked himself in the mirror he felt quite cute. The button up satin shirt felt nice against his soft skin, and well that was all Chanyeol left with the boxers. Who in the world lets a stranger use something like this? Feels so nice oh god, this is so huge holy crap.

As he timidly exited the bathroom and emerged back into the living room, he noticed Chanyeol in the kitchen.

From the kitchen, Chanyeol watched Baekhyun exit the bathroom. Damn good job me for giving him that shirt. His collarbones look absolutely delectable.

“Didn’t have pants that seemed to fit you, sorry.” Even though Chanyeol was pretty sure his younger brother left some sweats behind. He doesn’t need to know.

“No no it’s fine, I’ve already overstayed myself.”

“Do you drink wine?”

“Sometimes, I’d love a glass though.”

So together they settled on one of Chanyeol’s grand couches facing the skyline of Seoul city.

By the time they’ve both had almost three glasses, Baekhyun felt buzzed, tipsy even. And Chanyeol was loving the flush of his cheeks. 

“You said you love the view right? Here I have something for you.”  
Baekhyun watched Chanyeol make his way to the kitchen before all the lights dimmed. At first Baekhyun was a little surprised as now Chanyeol was only illuminated by the soft glow emitting from the city outside. He looked back at the window to see the gorgeous city lights. He was absolutely speechless.

Suddenly the warmth of Chanyeol encased his back. From a stranger’s point of view, the two looked like lovers, but in reality they were strangers. Chanyeol had leaned over the back of the couch encasing Baekhyun’s frame. Oh how much they loved this feeling. 

Chanyeol’s breath against his ear was giving him chills but in a good way. His warm calloused hands slowly slid up Baekhyun’s shirt, “You have all right to stop me and frankly I would be very disappointed if you do.”

“Please continue.”

It all seemed fuzzy to Baekhyun, the fact his shirt and boxers were gone already yet Chanyeol still had some clothes on, When did he take my boxers off? A second and he found himself sitting on top a shirtless Chanyeol, his hips supported by Chanyeol’s firm arms. Boy does he got abs.

Hands down it was the best sex he ever had. 

-

“Well thank you so much for the hospitality.”

“It was my pleasure.”

“Really thank you Chanyeol, for washing my clothes and you know, I liked it.”

“I think it would’ve damaged my pride as a man if you didn’t”

“Well I should get goi-” a loud shrill interrupted him before he could continue. “Wait one second.”

Chanyeol quickly fetched his phone answering it because a call from his superior could never be missed. 

“Chanyeol speaking.”

“We need you here, we have an emergency situation, let me brief you real quick.”

“Go on”

To Baekhyun, he felt highly uncomfortable now, he felt as if he shouldn’t be standing there anymore, deciding to see himself out, it isn’t supposed to be more than one night together and he knows it. So does Chanyeol. With a faint whisper of goodbye he closed the door softly finding himself in front of the building making his way back to his dorm. Jongdae and Heechul were gonna love this story, what a day he had, maybe being late wasn’t always bad.

-

It had been officially three weeks since Chanyeol last seen the brunette puppy. He shouldn’t still be thinking of him but he couldn’t help but regret that he didn’t see the boy out, damn Siwon, damn cockblock, he could've at least asked for the kid’s number.

“Dr. Park please report to operating room on the west wing.”

That’s my cue.

-

It had been officially three weeks since Baekhyun left the handsome surgeons house. He constantly found him wondering what if he didn’t leave that morning. Each morning he’d commute to Hanyang university, making up all his notes for his morning lecture was never hard with the help of Seulgi. Thank the lord for her. Too bad he threw up this morning while getting ready, he could’ve met up with her to head to Honey Brewhouse.

This has been going on for a few days now, maybe he was coming down with the stomach bug. Minseok had it the day they hung out at his apartment, so probably. 

-

“Hey Baek, don’t you think throwing up practically every morning for the past two weeks now is a little more than a stomach bug?”

“Heechul if you’re suggesting I’m pregnant that’s a funny joke.”

But wait. Two weeks of throwing up… It couldn’t be could it?

“Holy crap”

“Wait here I’ll go get a pregnancy test from the convenience store around the corner.”

As Baekhyun sat there he thought this couldn’t be real. But it would make sense, two weeks of non stop morning sickness, wait isn’t morning sickness what pregnant people get? 

Before he knew it, lost in his thoughts, he barely registered Heechul returning back, his mission a success.

“Ok, now pee.” 

-

Never would he think he’d be staring at a pregnancy test for himself, nevertheless peeing on one. And a positive one? WHACK. But those two lines proved his doubts all wrong,

“Holy shit I’m calling Jongdae and Minseok.”

-

Baekhyun found himself at the placed on their sofa in their living room with the three men around him with the TV playing behind them. Talk about an interrogation. 

“You sure you’re pregnant?”

“I bought him three Jondae.”

“What if they’re all defected?”

“Dae, these rarely are defected.”

“I know Minseok, I’m trying to go against the odds here and hope Heechul picked up bad ones.”

“... they were all positive too.” Baekhyun chimed in with his head lowered staring at his hands in his lap.  
Lifting up his head, he asked, “What do I do guys?” Before he knew it tears clouded his vision. This wasn’t supposed to happen. By now he tuned them all out, ignoring Jondgae especially until something caught his attention. The TV. It was on the general news channel covering Forbes new March release, this time they were covering the most successful surgeon in the continent of Asia. Starting from no where and working his way to the top, expanding branches of hospitals around the country. It was him.

“Baek?” He finally snapped out of his small daze after Minseok was sitting next to him with his arms around his shoulders. Heechul briefly waving his hand in front of his face, “It’s him.”

“What?”

“Park Chanyeol. I don’t think we used a condom. Felt too good.”

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. Heechul’s mouth was wide open, Jondgae look like he was about to faint, and well Minseok was the only sane one, “You should tell him.”

“I know.” Baekhyun was tired. He just wanted to snuggle with his moomin pillow and take a nap. How nice it’d feel to just sleep into the afternoon. And that’s just what he was gonna do.

The setting sun greeted him by the time he woke up, it was indeed the afternoon. It seemed like Baekhyun was home alone. The sticky note near his bed confirmed it, “went 2 get bbq, heechul went 2 meet up w/frendz”, definitely Jongdae’s writing. 

-

Aside from the crazy morning sickness, Baekhyun was now along four weeks, a practical month. “So have you told him?”

“Uh…”

“Holy shit Baek, you gotta tell him now or you’ll regret it.”

“I know Heechul, don’t worry I will.”

-

Another word to describe Baekhyun would be nervous. He was a very nervous being to begin with, albit shy. And right now he was nervous as heck. What if he forgot who I was? He definitely forgot. Why would he need to remember a broke ass college student. Holy crap Baekhyun, what have you gotten yourself into.  
Baekhyun found himself seated in his all time favorite cafe again. He hasn’t been here since the last time he ran into his handsome stranger baby daddy. Oh god I think I need to puke.

The bell above the door chimed being returned with a series of welcomes from the staff working that day, seemed like Mr. and Mrs. Kim were out for the day. As he turned to glance at the entrance, time just stopped. There he is. Oh god, why is my heart beating so fast. Damn baby, this is definitely your fault. The thought of puking suddenly seemed very nice yet very unwanted, but when does the world ever play in his favor. 

Baekhyun found himself puking between his spread thighs right onto the polished floor. Nice one Baekhyun. Did he mention the loud gagging noises too?

“Oh my gosh! Sir are you okay?”

“Mommy that man just puked!” “Oh dear.”

“Sir!”

“Is he okay?”

And frankly that’s the last thing Baekhyun heard before darkness greeted him. What a nice day indeed. 

-

Baekhyun felt as if he was floating. Floating on the most comfortable bed made up of fluffy clouds. Almost as if he felt the same feeling before. He flung his eyes open to be greeted by the same ceiling and room he spent a night in. Holy Crap. This can’t be happening. 

Throwing the sheets off, he was about to scramble off the bed but realized he was not wearing his own clothes. This feels like deja vu.

His inner turmoil fazed everything out, completely distracting him from the entering of a certain someone.

“I see someone’s awake.” Baekhyun’s never turned his head so fast he swore he had a whiplash.

“Are you okay now?”

“How.. ?” Baekhyun looking down at himself made Chanyeol explain himself without having to actually ask.

“Ah after you blacked out, the staff was gonna call an ambulance, but I convinced them not to and told them I’d bring you home cause I knew you. How can he still look so cute. Chanyeol snap out of it, the mans pregnant. You could say he was smitten.

“And my clothes?” 

“You got puke on your pants so I thought I’d put you into new clothes.”

“... thank you… Ah the stuff that was on the table?”

“Oh, I left it in the kitchen. Congratulations, by the way. Were you at the cafe to meet the father?”

“Yes.” He saw the picture already? Dammit.

Mumbling, “That explains it.”. Chanyeol you fool.

“Well I think he’s trying to call you.”

“Huh?” What in the world is he talking about.

“Someone named Jongdae keeps calling, I assume you two were supposed to meet up and probably talk about the baby.”

“Jongdae’s my roommate.”

“Oh, so it was like… accidental?”

“Did you not hear what I said?”

If things weren’t awkward before, now they were.

Scratching the back of his head, Chanyeol felt even more confused and maybe sad.

“Uhhh…” What the hell, I don’t get it.

“He’s my roommate and best friend… Not the father of my child. He’s probably calling to check where I am.”

“Oh. OH. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to assume.” Chanyeol you idiot.

With a sigh, Baekhyun patted the bed, “Come sit, we need to talk.”

“Haha you sound like you’re about to tell me I’m the father.”

… 

Why isn’t he laughing. Wait. WAIT. 

“I’M THE FATHER!”

“... yes.”

“Holy crap.”

Chanyeol was now pacing back and forth in front of the window. And Baekhyun could only watch in silence. This is it. He’s gonna tell me to get out or worse abort it.

Holy fuck. That’s why it felt like the best sex ever. This is like a win win to be honest but fuck does he even want the child. Fuck fuck fuck. The sight of the silent man brought tears to Baekhyun’s eyes. He’s not gonna want us. I shouldn't have even thought about this.

“Baekh-, Baekhyun! Shit are you crying? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry. I’ll make sure you never see me again. I won’t ask for anything or try to get child support I’m sorry.”

Slowly getting out of bed, trying to wobble over to the door of the bedroom to leave. Baekhyun never realized how hard crying and walking could be at the same time.

Before he could take another step, a firm grasp on his shoulder spun him around into a firm chest. And boy did Baekhyun enjoy being held into that particular chest, too bad the tears made it harder to enjoy it, not to mention the snot.

“You know how unattractive you seem right now? Yet I can’t help but find you even more cuter?”

“-orry, I’m sorry I’m ugl- wait. Cute?”

Ah there it was. The resemblance of a puppy. Baekhyun was now peering up at Chanyeol, with his damp cheeks, unshed tears ready to fall, red nose, and to top it off, a head tilt. A puppy indeed.

“You heard me. And I never did say to disappear from my world, did I?”

“Uh, yes? I mean it sounded like you did.” Chanyeol had decided then and there, he hated seeing this puppy frown.

“A surprise yes. Unwanted, who knows. But am I gonna take responsibility and be the best dad andpossiblyloveronlyifyouwant.”

The smile Baekhyun gave him right then couldn’t compare to the million of awards Chanyeol has received nor the countless camera flashes he’s smiled at.

-

“Baekhyun I swear, if you’re lying to us about this baby daddy of yours, I’m gonna murder you after you give birth.”

“Relax Dae, I would never lie about this.”

Baekhyun was now six months along, his bump really showing more than he hoped. The fall weather was beginning to settle and boy was he never more excited to stay home, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket, and possibly cuddle with the love of his life. The trio were seated in their usual spot in Honey Brewhouse, Mr. and Mrs. Kim welcoming the three instead of their younger staff.

“Yeah, Dae relax, we meet him now so it won’t be awkward during the delivery.”

“Yeah okay, you’re right.”

Ah, the sight of the two lovers before hime made hm even wonder how Minseok kept up with Jondgdae’s whiny voice. But it did make him miss a certain someone more. He needs to hurry up or the next person walking through those doors will be the new father.

“Baek Honey! Sorry I’m late, got held up a bit by some reporters.”

Disregarding the two sitting in front of his small lover, Chanyeol showered kisses overs Baekhyun's face.

Upon seeing the pairs affectionate display, the two across exchanged a few whispers, “I’m disgusted.”

“Oh hush Jongdae, we’re like that and you know it.”

“Oh do I?” Minseok could practically hear the smirk in his boyfriend’s voice.

“Ah I’m sorry for being rude, My name’s Park Chanyeol, soon to be father and Baekhyun’s boyfriend. Nice to meet you all.” 

“Hello, I’m Minseo-” “So does that mean you’ll be cooking during the holidays because I heard as the top surgeon your cooking is exceptional. We also have this other roommate named Heechul, who’d love to meet you.”

“Jongdae!” The in-sync call of said man’s name from his lover and bestfriend only brought a sheepish smile to his face.

Sitting next to his lover, Chanyeol wrapped himself around Baekhyun and smiled like the happiest man on earth, “You betcha.”

**Author's Note:**

> the end now :)


End file.
